1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for cutting a running workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 7-10,457 discloses a typical apparatus for cutting running workpiece. The apparatus includes a stationary table, a guide rail disposed on the stationary table and extending in the same direction as the running direction of the workpiece, a cutter disposed as to be linearly movable along the guide rail for cutting the workpiece while the workpiece is running, and a cutter driver for driving the cutter with the same speed and in the same direction as the traveling speed of the workpiece. The cutter thus cuts the workpiece while being driven by the cutter driver in synchronous movement with the workpiece.
Such a cutter can follow the workpiece when it moves in a straight line. However, it is difficult to follow a workpiece whose curvature changes unless the guide rail and the cutter driver are replaced. Moreover, the guide rail needs to be formed in a shape matching the curvature of the workpiece, or the cutter driver has to be designed to drive the cutter on the curving guide rail, so that the structure of the apparatus is complicated. It is thus very difficult to drive the cutter on a curving line.